Indonesiaball
Indonesiaball '''is the largest countryball in Southeast Asia. He is also one of the founding members of ASEANboard union. He is Netherlandsball's former adoptive son, and has lots of territorial disputes with his neighbours. History Indonesiaball is descended from 1ball, and his father was Kingdom of Javaball(And several other kingdoms). In the 1600s, he was born and adopted shortly after by Dutch Republicball, who changed his name to Netherlandsball. By 1900, he had become Netherlandsball's richest adoptive son, then named Dutch East Indiesball. However, in 1942, Japanball invaded and raped him and all his neighbours. He left in 1945, but Dutch East indies ball had enough of being controlled. So in 1945, he started fighting his adoptive father and his ally UKball for independence, achieved officially in 1949. After he became of independents, he changed his name to Indonesiaball, Information Indonesiaball is a country-ball that have red (formerly dark red) and white area on skin. What is making different between Indonesiaball from Polandball or Monacoball is the ''Peci. ''Peci is a kebab black hat (sometimes with yellow stripes) on Indonesiaball, derived from the fact that Indonesia have biggest kebab population ever. Even more kebab than in Europe. Indonesiaball is distant relatives of Malaysiaball and Tringapore. . In East Timor, Indonesia can even into remove HUE and Canuck before, during and after the new millenium started. Now he cannot into reddit, imgur, and fanfiction.net because someone set him up a program called "Internet Sehat" Relationships Friends (past and present) *Sovietball - Thanks for weapons. *Russiaball - Weapon dealer's son. *Japanball - We both likes Kawaii. (also remove mantou) BUT WITH '''TENTACLES ''EVERYWHERE! REMOVE SUSHI RAPIST! REMEMBER 1943! *Malaysiaball - (Rival and brother) Gib our maid work *Tringapore - Thanks for medical treatment. Part-time employer * .Netherlandsball- Why don't you apologize? Are you smoking weed!?! But relatively good adoptive father, I guess. * Kingdom of Javaball- Father. * Mongoloidball- Ancestor. *Palestineball - Must defend our kebab brother! *Arabballs - I'm a big fan of those guys! Fellow kebab brothers! *Armeniaball and Greeceball - Thanks for visiting! (brothers!) *And practically any countryball except Indiaball, Israelcube, Chinaball or even Malaysiaball. Indonesiaball can into friends! * Australiaball: REMOVE EVIL PIRATE! Coral Sea of glorious Indonesian Sea! Remove kangaroo! ** Papua New Guineaball: ALAMAK! PNG Born from Pirates! 'ANSCHLUSS!!!!!!!!' Enemies *Indiaball - BALINESE HINDUS BEST HINDUS!!! And gib Nicobar Islands clay. *Israelcube - ALAMAK! Hancurkan! Heretic! YAHUDI YANG SALAH, LAGI DIPERSALAHKAN!!!!!!!!!!!!! Save fellow kebab brother Palestineball!! *Turkeyball - Kau, kau sudah berteman dengan orang Zionis dan membunuh banyak orang Yunani dan Armenia, ya? DASAR TAK BERGUNA!!!! KAMU SUDAH HANCURKAN AGAMA ISLAM!!!!!!!!! Hormati Kristen!!!!! (You, you became friends with the Zionists and killed many Greeks and Armenians, huh? YOU'RE SO HOPELESS!!!! YOU DESTROYED THE ISLAMIC RELIGION!!!!!!!!!! Respect Christianity!!!!!) *Malaysiaball - Stop claiming my clay and culture! OR ELSE, I'LL FORCE YUO TO GIB SAWARAK CLAY!!!! *Philippinesball - Stay away from North and East Kalimantan! THAT MEANS YOU TOO, SULU! *'Chimerica' **USAball (after coldwar) - Stop stealing my oil, you imperialist bastard! Apa kau sudah gila, hah!?!* (*"Have you gone you mad!?!") **Chinaball - MADMAN!!!!!! Remove Egg roll and mantou! Anambas, Badas, Natuna and Tambelan are of righful Indon clay! '''PUT DEM ILLEGAL FISHINGS INTO DESTROYINGS! '''Gib dem back into my fishing area!!! TIBET MERDEKA! TURKISTAN TIMUR MERDEKA! MONGOLIA DALAM/SELATAN MERDEKA! MANCHURIA MERDEKA! ***Taiwanball - Not you, Taiwan. Remember when Papa Holland colonized the north of your clay? Anyway, we'll sent our best students into you. *Vietnamball - '''FUCK YOUR SEPAK TAKRAW !!! ' * ISISball - NO THREATINGS INTO INDONESIA!! TERORIS BIADAB, KAMPRET!!! GANYANG ISIS!!!! Other *East Timorball - You ungrateful brother! *Polandball - Me not smelly stupid Polland! They of stealings flag!!! REMOVE CONFUSING! *Monacoball - Me not Monaco either! They of stealings flag! Provinces please add it plox Western Indonesia SUMATERA *Acehball *North Sumateraball *West Sumateraball *Riauball and Riau Islandsball *South Sumateraball *Lampungball JAVA *Bantenball *Jakartaball *West Javaball *Bekasiball *Central Javaball *Jogjaball *East Javaball *Maduraball Central Indonesia Category:Southeast Asia Category:ASEAN Category:Kebab Category:Dim Sum Remover Category:Gefilte Fish Removers Category:Russian Haters Category:Asia Category:Catholic Category:Protestant Category:Orthodox Category:Burger Removers Category:Ching Chong Category:Juden-Kebab Category:Neutral Category:Remove Tulip Category:Former HUE Removers Category:Canuck Removers Category:Former Canuck Removers Category:Dim Sum Removers Quotes *"Wkwkwkwkwk" *"Kampret!!" *"Me not Poland!" *"Rendang, zhe tastiest fud!!" *"Indomie is of Pride!" *"Djancoek!" (old spelling) "Jancuk!" (new spelling) *"Gib Northern Indon" *"Stop stealings my culture , Malingsia" *"Thx" *"Y" *"G" *"Nggak" (No) *Red China MADMAN! * "COEG" * "Asu" (Dog) * "Suwe" * "Kambing" * "Bangsat lo ya!" * ".... njiiiiiiir" * "Kepo lu" * "Akakakakakakak" * "Nyahahahaha" * "Wakakakakak" * "Maju mundur cantik..." * "BEKASI!" (wkwkwkkw) Gallery Xc3wvPg.png 350CQCc.png CFJUL1Z.png You mad...agascar?.png A Tale of Four Islands (Java, Bali, Timor and Papua).png What happens in Asia.png UaQbFCy.png If polandball was school.jpg 1480659_274061496087167_576956395_n.png Links *Facebook page Category:Southeast Asia Category:ASEAN Category:Kebab Category:Dim Sum Remover Category:Gefilte Fish Removers Category:Russian Haters Category:Asia Category:Catholic Category:Protestant Category:Orthodox Category:Burger Removers Category:Ching Chong Category:Juden-Kebab Category:Neutral Category:Remove Tulip Category:Former HUE Removers Category:Canuck Removers Category:Former Canuck Removers Category:Dim Sum Removers Category:D8 Category:Buddhist Category:Modern Countryball Category:Hindu Category:Red White Category:Vodka remover